This application relates to alarm system manufactured by the present assignees under the trade marks Interceptor and Vanguard, details of which are available from a number of prior issued patents by the Assignees including U.S. Pat. No. 7,333,681 (Murphy) issued Feb. 19, 2008 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,586 which describe a system for securing multimode fibers and U.S. Pat. No. 7,142,737 (Murphy) issued Nov. 28, 2006 which describes a system for securing single mode fibers. The disclosures of each of the above patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In each of these systems, an optical signal is transmitted along a fiber and the signal received at a receiver which extracts a received signal which can have different characteristics relative to the transmitted signal due to movement of the fiber. The received signal is thus analyzed in a light signal analysis system to extract a signal indicative of any changes in characteristics of the light signal. This signal is then itself analyzed to determine whether the characteristics have changed sufficiently to indicate that a movement of the fiber indicative of an attempt to intrude into the fiber has occurred. The system further includes a control and alarm system which controls the system and an alarm in the event that an intrusion has been found.
The arrangement and location of the components can vary widely with the receiver located at the same end as the transmitter or at an opposed end. The alarm and control system can also be located at different positions in the system. Communication of data between the components can be carried out in different ways.
Many different constructions and techniques for this system are well known to persons skilled in the art and can be determined from one or more of the patents of the Assignees.
According to US Government regulations, a network carrying unencrypted classified data must be protected by a Protected Distribution System (PDS), One form of PDS is the Alarmed Carrier, which is a system by which a conveyance or carrier is alarmed by a device for detecting intrusions and attempted intrusions.
An example of an arrangement of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,706,641 issued Apr. 27, 2010 by the present Applicants which describes in detail the monitoring system used in the present application, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes that some or all of the optical fibers of a single-mode or multi-mode cable are monitored for intrusion by transmitting through the fibers a signal which can be analyzed for changes in its characteristics which are indicative of movement as a prelude to an intrusion event.
Data can be stolen from an optical fiber by removing the jacket and installing a tap device on the bare fiber, or by other methods. Optical fiber intrusion detection systems of the type described above detect when a fiber cable is being subjected to vibration, motion, or handling that would be typical of an intrusion attempt. The system reports the intrusion attempt to the cable owner so that the cable can be inspected and the threat removed.
The fiber intrusion detection system works by transmitting a monitoring signal through a fiber loop. Disturbances on the fiber cause the monitoring signal to be modulated. At the end of the loop, the modulated signal is received, digitized and processed, and alarms are raised when an intrusion is detected.
Historically, alarmed carriers required two fibers for monitoring-classically one carrying the laser signal away from the monitoring device, and one carrying the alarm signal back, these joined at the far end (known as “looping back”).
A legacy optical network contained two optical fibers for data. Recent advances in technology have seen the introduction of the Passive Optical Network (PON). The PON is a system which delivers bidirectional communication over a single fiber by use of separation of send and receive by utilizing separate wavelengths.
A passive optical network (PON) is a point-to-multipoint, fiber to the premises network architecture in which unpowered optical splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises, typically in the range 16-128. A PON consists of an optical line terminal (OLT) at the service provider's central office and a number of optical network terminals (ONTs) near the end users. A PON reduces the amount of fiber and central office equipment required compared with legacy network architectures.